Loucura
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Ele era um aprendiz ambicioso que perdeu demasiado quando ainda não era o seu tempo... O que acontece quando à ambição se junta a loucura? Acontece um Império... Acontece o começo do Império de Galbatorix
1. Companheiros de Viagem

Loucura, _por Elyon Somniare_

* * *

**Capítulo I – Companheiros de viagem

* * *

**

Era um som poderoso e único, esse, o do bater de asas dos dragões. Galbatorix observou com desdém as terras que ele e os amigos sobrevoavam. Quão abaixo do seu poder estavam aquelas infelizes criaturas... Sem os Cavaleiros não eram nada. Dependiam deles para sobreviverem e se salvaguardarem. Os Cavaleiros deveriam explorar melhor isso, de certo modo, Galbatorix considerava que os Cavaleiros eram bondosos demais. Davam tudo sem nada receber em troca salvo a inútil gratidão.

- _Os Cavaleiros deveriam dominar neste Mundo._

_- E não dominam?_ – retorquiu Gareth, o dragão que o escolhera como seu Cavaleiro. – _Cuidado com a ambição._

- _Sem ambição não levantamos os pés do chão_ – resmungou Galbatorix. -_ E se dominássemos este Mundo, estaríamos a reinar nele e não a voar sobre ele._

_- Não vou discutir outra vez contigo sobre isso. Com o tempo tornar-te-ás mais sábio e dar-me-ás razão. Os Cavaleiros não foram moldados para reinar mas sim para proteger. Não queiras fazer mais que o teu papel, isso nunca resultou em bem._

_- Ora!_

_- _Talvez seja altura de pararmos? – sugeriu um dos companheiros de Galbatorix. – A minha dragão já está um pouco cansada e eu estou com uma fome que era até capaz de comer as folhas de uma árvore.

- Estamos a sobrevoar um território de Urgals, Cáspian – respondeu Gwydion, o outro companheiro de viagem. – E com certeza que tu, drag...

- Siena – corrigiu Cáspian. Gostava de dizer "a minha dragão", mas preferia que os companheiros a tratassem pelo nome.

- Seja. Com certeza que tu, Siena, concordas comigo e com o Balin em como é má ideia pousarmos aqui.

_- De certeza que é assim tão perigoso? Sinto-me a desfalecer..._ – murmurou Siena.

_- É perigoso_ – respondeu Balin, o dragão de Gwydion. –_E Gareth deve concordar comigo._

_- Eu concordo_ – retorquiu Gareth. – _Galbatorix é que não._

_- Como é que tu e o teu humano estão em desacordo em tantas questões? Isso não era suposto acontecer!_

_- Pões em causa a minha escolha, Siena?_

_- Não, só estranho._

_- Galbatorix ainda tem de amadurecer. Apenas isso. Deixa-o tornar-se sábio e verás como não poderá haver Dragão e Cavaleiro mais unidos que nós dois._

_- Assim espero _– respondeu Balin. – _Mas quanto à paragem?_

_- Deixa-os decidir –_ sugeriu Siena. – _Têm de aprender a tomar as decisões certas por si só, não?_

_- Assim seja_ – concordou Balin.

- _Galbatorix?_ – chamou Gareth.

- _Sim? Estiveram a debater se aterrávamos ou não? Demoraram um pouco..._

_- Decidam vocês. Mas façam-no com sabedoria._

- Partindo do principio que a Siena e o Balin falaram com vocês sobre a decisão deles, voto em pousarmos.

_- Galbatorix!_

_- Disseste para decidirmos por nós mesmos!_

_- Sim, mas com sabedoria._

_- Já não sou um aprendiz. E se não queres parar porque não dizes logo que não em vez de estares com "decidam por vós mesmos"?_

_- Como queiras._

- Eu e a Siena concordamos contigo – acentiu Cáspian. – Gwydion? Balin?

- A ideianão nos agrada mas estamos em minoria e se continuarmos nisto quando dermos conta já demos a volta até às Beor!

- Todos de acordo, então – concluiu Galbatorix, satisfeito. – E que pode um mísero bando de Urgals contra nós, poderosos Cavaleiros com os seus dragões?

- _Podem muito..._

_- Não sejas chato, Gareth. Não fui eu o mais forte de todos os aprendizes? Não ascendi rapidamente entre os Cavaleiros? Tenho poder suficiente para nos proteger dos Urgals._

_- Tens? Não quererias dizer "Temos"?_

_- Isso._

_- Galbatorix, Galbatorix... Nunca menosprezes um adversário. Mas como disse Gwydion, se ficarmos a discutir nunca mais nos decidiremos. Vejo uma clareira suficientemente grande para nos albergar aos três._

_- Óptimo. Poisemos._

- Gareth descobriu uma clareira onde podemos parar.

- Balin também a viu – retorquiu Gwydion.

Em menos de um sopro, os dragões executavam a manobra necessária à aterragem. Galbatorix não pode deixar de pensar o quão belo o espectáculo deveria ser quando visto por baixo. Ah, o inigualável que era voar!

Com um leve solavanco, Gareth tocou o chão coberto de neve até aí imaculada, acompanhado pela aterragem suave e silenciosa de Siena e pela aterragem brusca e pesada de Balin.

_- Uma fogueira vinha a calhar – _comentou Cáspian. - _Este sítio é gelado! A neve ainda nem derreteu sequer! Muito longe disso. _

_- Arranjem os paus que nós tratamos do fogo_ – retorquiu Siena, animada. Agora que parara o voo começava a sentir com mais intensidade o cansaço nas asas. Não queria imaginar se tivessem continuado.

- Vamos procurar galhos de árvores partidas para fazer uma fogueira – sugeriu Cáspian aos amigos. – A Siena, o Gareth e o Balin podem tratar do lume.

- O Balin não – corrigiu Gwydion. – Ainda não deita fogo. _Não te encolhas. Hás de o fazer._

_- Mas até lá..._

_- Até lá não és menos que os outros. Cada coisa a seu tempo e cada um a seu ritmo. Não devemos forçar nada. Apenas aceitar e fazer o nosso melhor. _

_- Gwydion!_

_- Que é?_

_- Algures nos últimos segundos deixaste de ser um aprendiz para ser um Cavaleiro a caminho da sapiência._

_- Ora, não exageres!_

_- Pareço-te um exagerado?_

- Para quê procurar galhos secos – respondeu Galbatorix a Cáspian, ambos alheios à conversa de Gwydion e Balin. – quando podemos arrancar estes sem andar muito?

_- Não devemos arrancar nada que pertença à Terra sem que seja absolutamente indispensável. Aprendemos isso no nosso treino!_

_- Não estou a roubar a vida de ninguém, querido Gareth. E estamos todos cansados, parecemos-te em condições de andar por estes bosques cobertos de neve à procura de galhos secos? Ainda para mais quando há a ameaça dos Urgals?_

_- Não, não parecem _– concordou Gareth. – _E fico contente por ver que não estás a menosprezar aquelas criaturas._

_- Pensaste que ia deixar de te dar ouvidos, Gareth?_

_- Temi que sim._

_- Vamos... eu amo-te. E és sábio. Só um tolo não daria ouvidos a um dragão._

Gwydion e Cáspian, que entretanto tinham acatado a sugestão de Galbatorix, empilharam uma braçada de ramos arrancados ainda fortes e saudáveis da árvore mãe. Siena resolveu sozinha o assunto do lume, enroscando-se depois perto de Gareth.

_- Ainda bem que pudeste fazer isso sozinha. Não me perdoaria se incendiasse ramos ainda vivos._

_- São inanimados, Gareth._

_- Talvez, mas não me sentiria à vontade..._

_-_ Pelo menos hoje temos calor e carne assada – comentou bem-humorado Galbatorix. – Não sabemos se teremos mais oportunidades.

- A ideia da viagem foi tua, meu caro amigo – respondeu Cáspian, rindo. – Agora tens de arcar com as consequências.

- E como fomos suficientemente doidos para o acompanhar, também nós temos de aceitar os azares da viagem – concluiu Gwydion. – Ouviram isto?

- Provavelmente um esquilo. Há muitos nestas bandas – sugeriu Cáspian.

- Um esquilo não cheira tão mal – retorquiu Galbatorix largando a carne e levando a mão à espada.

- _Urgals!_

_- Acho que sim, Gareth, põe-te a postos..._

_- Já o estou._

Os minutos que permaneceram quietos e mudos pareceram-lhes longos. Nenhum deles retirava a mão das espadas, prontos a desembainha-las a qualquer momentos. Nenhum dos dragões abandonava a posição de ataque...

- Falso alarme – murmurou Gwydion, ao fim de vários minutos em alerta total. – Devia ser mesmo só um esquilo. _Ou então foram espertos e puseram-se a andar._

_- Ou foram ainda mais espertos e resolveram esperar até que nos deitemos a dormir._

_- Tens razão, Balin._ Sugiro que esta noite façamos turnos.

- Concordo – anuiu Galbatorix. – Não confio nestes bosques nem nestas criaturas.

- Se assim é – começou Cáspian, embainhando a espada ao mesmo tempo que se sentava e recomeçava a refeição interrompida – ofereço-me para o primeiro turno. Acordo o Galbatorix lá pelas duas da manhã e a partir das quatro fazes tu, Gwydion, a vigília?

- Sim. Pode ser assim.

_- Não gosto disto. Devíamos ir já embora._

_- Mas Balin, está a anoitecer e não conseguiríamos voar durante a noite com este tempo! Ainda éramos apanhados por uma tempestade de neve e contra as forças da Natureza não podemos nada._

_- Tens razão, Gwydion, mas não me agrada à mesma..._


	2. Sem Lágrimas

Loucura, _por Elyon Somniare

* * *

**Capítulo II – Sem Lágrimas

* * *

Cáspian, sentando de costas para o fogo, reprimia o sono e observava o que o rodeava com atenção redobrada. Fazia tudo como lhe tinham ensinado nos treinos. Ele de um lado do grupo, Siena do outro. Ambos calados, à escuta, lançando o olhar para lá da negrura da noite. O Mestre ensinara as posições chave de vigília. Dissera-lhes que a atenção era salvação certa de uma emboscada. Mas se era assim, porque aquele receio?**_

- _É a floresta. São os sons_ – respondeu Siena num tom sonolento.

_- Mas não há sons! Não se ouve nada! Só este silêncio..._

_- Por isso mesmo. Qual a Floresta sem sons?_ – esclareceu a dragão, desta vez com um bocejo a acompanhar as palavras. – _É anormal._

_- Não adormeças!_

_- Claro que não._

-_ Que barulho foi este?_

Cáspian levantou-se, muito direito, com a mão no cabo da espada e o batimento cardíaco acelerado. A escolha de terem poisado ali cada vez mais lhe parecia ter sido uma péssima ideia e já se arrependia de ter votado a favor. Não era um homem medroso, mas via-se obrigado a reconhecer que a imagem daquelas árvores altas e negras, em cujos troncos dançavam as sombras que o lume provocava era tenebrosa... Uma sensação realçada pelo silêncio anormal e pelos flocos de neve, tão brancos e sombrios, que desciam em espiral do céu nocturno.

-_ Não ouvi nada_ – respondeu Siena. –_ Quanto falta para a ronda do Galbatorix e do Gareth?_

_- Pouco, uma meia hora _– elucidou-a Cáspian, voltando a sentar-se. De facto, não se ouvia nada... Provavelmente impressão sua...

_- Ainda bem..._

-_ Dorme agora se quiseres –_ sugeriu Cáspian. – _Estás fatigada e eu posso muito bem fazer o pouco que falta da vigília sozinho._

_- Mas o Mestre..._

_- Temos feito tudo o que Mestre diz. Os Urgals não atacaram até agora. Porque iriam fazê-lo precisamente na meia hora em que estou só eu? Além disso, sou um Cavaleiro rodeado por três dragões e outros dois Cavaleiros. A um grito meu estamos todos de pé a dizimar aqueles bastardos._

_- Não uses essa linguagem!_

_- Dizimar ou bastardos?_

_- Bastardos! É feia e não gosto dela._

_- Como queiras, meu amor_ – acedeu Cáspian com ternura. – _Agora dorme. Daqui a pouco acordo Galbatorix._

Siena expeliu duas finas colunas de fumo das narinas num gesto de gratidão e fechou os olhos. Pouco depois, a sua respiração lenta e pesada juntou-se às dos outros dragões. Cáspian não pode deixar escapar um sorriso ao ver que mesmo a dormir, Siena conseguia manter uma pose elegante, ao contrário dos outros dois da sua espécie, que dormiam de qualquer maneira.

Cáspian fitou o vazio da Floresta durante mais algum tempo... Já seriam horas de acordar Galbatorix? Não, ainda não. Mais um pouco ainda. Tinha as mãos geladas, quase que as não sentia... E se se aquecesse um pouco na fogueira? Implicaria virar as costas à Floresta e aos possíveis inimigos que se poderiam ter refugiado nela, mas de certo modo, eles estavam rodeados de Floresta. Tanto fazia para que lado se virava.

_E como poderia lutar em caso de ataque se nem sinto os dedos_, pensou, juntando o feito ao pensamento. Estalou a língua de prazer ao sentir o calor inundar-lhe os dedos dormentes. Precisava de se preocupar menos. Estavam só numa floresta, mais nada, que mal poderia acontecer?

Um cheiro quase insuportável, acompanhado por várias sombras corpulentas que emergiam da orla da floresta, respondeu à pergunta. Cáspian levou, pela terceira vez, a mão à espada, soltando um grito e acordando Cavaleiros e Dragões.

* * *

A espada silvou no ar, juntando mais um Urgal aos cadáveres que jaziam na neve, agora enegrecida pelo sangue grosso e escuro dos Urgals que escorria por toda a clareira. Como que num sonho, Galbatorix nada via e nada sentia. Nem frio, nem calor, nem cansaço, nem sono. Era uma batalha desigual, Gareth perguntava-se como era possível que os Cavaleiros nunca tivessem feito uma razia por aqueles lados. Estar-se-iam a tornar demasiado burocráticos? Uns metros mais à frente, Gwydion caiu, juntando-se a Balin, já abatido no início da batalha com vários cortes profundos na barriga. O rugido de Siena ao vazamento do olho direito estremeceu as copas das árvores, fazendo um bando de pequenas aves fugiram em bandos.

- _Galbatorix! Não os vencemos, diz ao Cáspian para se agarrar a Siena e vamos voar daqui para fora!_ – desesperou Gareth, esturricando, literalmente, quatro Urgals. Rugiu ao sentir o frio do aço de uma espada dupla na cauda.

- _A Siena não consegue voar –_ limitou-se a responder Galbatorix. Baixou-se, esquivando-se à moca de um novo Urgal. Com um movimento extremamente rápido para um ser humano, cortou-lhe a cabeça, encarando o próximo adversário. – _Cortaram-lhe uma das asas._

Dois Urgals esventrados. Gareth piscou os olhos, deixando rolarem algumas lágrimas, enquanto se lançava ao próximo esventramento. Privar um Dragão de voar era... As garras escorriam sangue dos Urgals que pereciam às suas patas. Baptismo de sangue não era, ali, uma expressão. Nunca Gareth imaginara que a sua estreia nas batalhas fosse tão... pegajosa.

Um novo urro, acompanhado por um grito de desespero. Siena caiu, esmagando um Urgal demasiado lento para fugir a tempo. Uma seta saía do seu focinho e varias feridas escorriam sangue. Estava morta. Cáspian, estático, parecia ter perdido a alma. Depois, o grito de desespero e, finalmente, a fúria incontrolada. Uma dezena. Era o que restava do inimigo.

_- Sobe para as minhas costas. Vamos embora AGORA!_

_- E o Cáspian?_

_- Para ele já não há salvação. _

Galbatorix, relutante, seguiu as indicações de Gareth. Não queria deixar Cáspian. Não queria abandonar a batalha. Nunca se sentira tão... vivo! Mecanicamente, matava-os. Fazia-o facilmente, sem qualquer dor ou sentimento, sem sentir o mais ínfimo pudor físico ou mental. Era poderoso. O que outros criavam, ele tinha o poder de destruir, de matar. Ele era... Ele! O que podia fazer apenas com a poderosa arma que era ele próprio! Ele tinha poder, era ele, Galbatorix, algo, alguém, que queria, e que por querer, podia, tinha! Ele era... faltava-lhe a palavra... a definição...

Gareth elevou-se repentinamente, esmagando com a cauda um último Urgal. Cinco, eram os que restavam. Cáspian ocupava-se do quinto. Os outros quatro... Galbatorix sentiu-se cair no vazio.

_- SOBE! AFASTA-TE DAQUI!_

Mas Gareth não estava em condições de uma saída rápida e precipitada. As feridas nas asas sangravam com abundância. Várias setas silvaram no ar. Gareth fechou os olhos, num esforço titânico para tirar Galbatorix dali, daquele malfadado local. Já só restavam três Urgals. Cáspian permanecia de pé, mas com que vida? Os olhos, em chamas, pareciam poder, só de si, trespassar uma companhia de Urgals. Que restaria no final?

Não houve segunda saraivada de setas. Apenas duas, solitárias. Gareth rugiu, largando uma espessa coluna de fogo e precipitando-se na direcção do solo. Podia sentir Galbatorix tentando conter as lágrimas. Ambos sabiam. Ambos sabiam...

Antes que o Dragão tocasse no chão, Galbatorix saltou, agora também ele com a mesma motivação de Cáspian. Dois Urgals. Um para um. Não durou um minuto. Não houve hipótese para nenhuma das duas criaturas. Nenhum dos Cavaleiros olhou para o outro. Balin e Gwydion dormiam, juntos, para toda a eternidade. Siena, privada da asa esquerda e de pálpebras fechadas, jazia a pouca distância. Cáspian olhou de Balin e Gwydion para ela, fixando-a durante algum tempo. Aproximou-se da Dragão, ainda de espada em punho. Beijou-a entre os olhos.

_- _Meu amor... – murmurou. Suspirou e elevou a espada ao nível do colo (i). Uma fina linha de sangue escorria-lhe ao longo do pescoço, quando o corpo do Cavaleiro tombou ao lado do da Dragão.

Galbatorix assistiu, sem interferir. Procurando a coragem que há tão pouco tempo estalava do seu peito (onde estaria ela agora?), voltou-se, encarando a figura moribunda de Gareth. Deitado de lado, uma seta saía-lhe do peito. Do coração. Não estava moribundo. Estava morto.

Recomeçou a nevar. Em breve a neve cobriria aqueles que ali haviam falecido, tornando-se no mais puro, branco e natural de todos os túmulos jamais construídos pelas mãos toscas dos Homens ou qualquer outra espécie. Mas isso, pouco importava ao jovem homem que tão brutalmente fora obrigado a crescer naquele pequeno espaço, em que tudo ficara perdido para ele. Sem amigos, sem Dragão... sem o seu Dragão, a sua vida, o seu amor, parte de si mesmo... Não haviam palavras que pudessem descrever aquela dor. Não havia lágrimas que pudessem acompanhar aquele desespero.

O silêncio voltou a reinar na clareira, agora infestada de corpos sem vida. Urgals. Cavaleiros. Dragões. Um homem sem lágrimas.

(i) Quando digo "colo" refiro-me ao colo do pescoço.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei que demorei, mas pensemos pela positiva, tneho aqui fics que demoro ainda maisP, como a Guerra de Clãs, que eu já estou com um sindrome de culpabilidade ENORME e mesmo assim não arranjo força para actualizar... que culpa tneho se tou sem ideias para a historia --'? Mas voltando à fic em questão, espero que tenham gostado do novo capitulo e que eu tenha consegudo transmitir o horro e desespero de tudo aquilo. Custou-me tanto ter de "matar" os companheiros do Galbatorix! Afeiçoei-me a eles logo no 1º capitulo... a culpa é do Paolini, ele é que determinou que eles morriam 

Ah, o capitulo não tá betado, a minha beta anda carregada de testes e eu resolvi dar 1a folguinha (desconto-te dp nas ferias de verão, Sofi). Bjs;P

**Lua Azul:** Oié! Fixe k tas a acompanhar e a gostar! Bem, ele nao vai ficar lg mau no inicio da viagem, axo k vai ficar mas é maluko, dp 1 maluko perigoso, e só kd lhe negam o novo Dragão é k deve ficar malevoloP, mas n sei, o Paolini é k sabe as coisas tds certinhas, ne? Perfida? Tenho 2 irmaos mais novos, o k significa k para exa parte poxo recorrer e exas inspirações cara de mazona muahmuahmuahmuah. O thanks tb plo elogio sobre a escrita, é o melhor k m podem fazerD

**Sofisofas:**E supoes tu mt bem, cm podes confirmar pelo novo capitulo. Tb tive monts d pena do Gareth... mas tive ainda mais neste, aí, eu nao os keria mm matar! Será k os poxo reutilizar em outras historias? Humm... Bjs;P


	3. Reminiscências

Loucura, _por Elyon Somniare

* * *

_

**Capítulo III – Reminiscências

* * *

**

Levantara-se vento. Um vento frio, cortante, que o acompanhava nas suas passadas pela neve. Estava perdido naquela floresta. Para onde ir? O que fazia?

* * *

_- Ele tem capacidades – argumentava o Cavaleiro aos pais, que se sentiam temerosos em o deixar partir. – É um poder em bruto! _

_- Mas o Galbatorix... o nosso menino..._

_- Minha senhora, não o vamos roubar de si. Ele virá visitá-los nos dias de folga._

_- Não é isso, senhor Cavaleiro – tentou explicar o pai. – O Galbatorix é demasiado confiante nele mesmo, temos medo que..._

_- Se ele é demasiado confiante, então o treino de Cavaleiro é o melhor para ele! Aquilo não é para fracotes. O rapaz tem potencial e nem mesmo os pais têm direito de privar Alagaësia de ter um bom Cavaleiro do Dragão para a proteger.

* * *

_

Um, dois, um, dois. Um pé e depois outro. Sempre igual, sempre compassado. Sentia as botas a enterrarem-se na neve, levantando-se em seguida para dar o próximo passo. Sentia os salpicos de neve que isso provocava. Sentia a respiração ofegante e condensada, que parecia fumo ao sair da boca entreaberta. Fumo das narinas de um Dragão...

* * *

_Viu, fascinado, o ovo a rachar. Fizera-o para ele, Galbatorix, e para mais ninguém. O _seu_ Dragão. Era parte de si mesmo, se não ele mesmo. _

_A cabeça escamosa espreitou para fora das cascas do ovo, piscando um enorme olho cor de laranja e observando tudo com curiosidade._

_- Toca-lhe – ordenou-lhe o Cavaleiro que vigiava o eclodir do ovo._

_- Quê? – balbuciou Galbatorix, de olhos fixos no dragão bebé que saia agora do ovo, escorregando numa das cascas. Parecia-lhe uma criatura tão frágil... Se lhe tocasse... Tinha medo que ao faze-lo o magoasse!_

_- Ele não vai desaparecer – gracejou o Cavaleiro. – Precisas de o tocar para formar o vínculo entre o Cavaleiro e o Dragão. Não custa... muito._

_Galbatorix ignorou o tom sarcástico do Cavaleiro mais velho. O dragão explorava agora o tampo de madeira da mesa onde nascera. Sim, vendo bem, não era assim tão frágil... E as escamas, brilhantes, pareciam chamar ao toque... Como dizer não?_

_Soltou um grito. Um turbilhão de sentimentos invadiu-o. Curiosidade. Fome. Ânsia de ar livre... Sentia a palma da mão a formigar! Via, claramente, a mancha prateada a desenhar o formato de um dragão na palma da mão. Então era assim que eles ficavam com aquela mancha identificadora!_

_- Vês como não custou nada? – voltou a gracejar o Cavaleiro. – Tens carne naquele armário para lhe dares, ele deve estar cheio de fome. E tem cuidado, não te deixes perder na mente dele. _

_- Como... como é que se chama?_

_- Isso decidem depois vocês os dois. Quando ele tiver idade suficiente para falar.

* * *

_

Vroengard. Precisava de chegar a Vroengard. O Conselho... o Conselho... Porque sentia tanto frio? E porque...? Sabia que havia uma vila antes da entrada da Floresta. Haviam-na sobrevoado quando o Sol se estava a pôr... Tinha dito aos amigos que não valia pena pararem ali... Podiam voar mais um pouco... A vila ficava tão perto num dorso de Dragão, porquê que demorava, agora, tanto tempo a lá chegar? Sentia as pernas pesadas, rígidas. Só a muito custo lhe obedeciam... Alguma vez teria Gareth sentido assim as asas? Sentia o corpo a fugir-lhe do controlo... como já estava a mente... O Conselho... Precisava de ver o Conselho, precisava de os obrigar a fazer alguma coisa... Alguma coisa havia de ser feito, sim, alguma coisa...

* * *

_Galbatorix conteve um grito de euforia. O ar lambia-lhe a cara e o som suave e reconfortante das asas de Gareth assegurava a segurança do voo... Do seu primeiro voo..._

_«_Mal posso acreditar que estás finalmente forte para me levares num voo!»,_ exclamou, em pensamento, para o Dragão._

«Queres que faça um pirueta, para teres a certeza?»,_ retorquiu Gareth com ar bonacheirão._

_«_Sim!»

«Não estava a falar a sério, Gal.»

«Estavas sim! Que mal há nisso? E não me chames "Gal".»

«Como queiras, Gal.»

«Ei!»

«Pronto, pronto. Não te chateies». _Galbatorix sentiu o companheiro a rir, tremendo todo. «_Ainda não temos perícia suficiente para uma pirueta, podia deixar-te cair. Contenta-te com o teu voo inaugural... Com o nosso voo inaugural como Dragão e Cavaleiro.»

_Galbatorix não conteve um sorriso malandro. Sabia que Gareth ainda não tinha tido a permissão para o levar num primeiro voo...

* * *

_

As árvores iam desaparecendo... A pouco e pouco... A floresta... dava lugar ao descampado... à vila... à habitação... à salvação... E a salvação... conduziria ao... Conselho... ao Supremo Conselho... ao Conselho dos Cavaleiros... Que fazer? Que "alguma coisa" era essa que teria de ser feita...? Realizada? Um... Dragão... um novo... precisava de... um novo... Dragão... Outro Gareth? Não... não... Gareth seria... _o_ Gareth... Sempre Gareth... nenhum outro receberia o seu nome... Gareth...

* * *

_Gareth estava animado com a viajem e Galbatorix bem o sabia. Apesar de tal não corresponder à verdade, não resistiu a lançar umas piadinhas sobre a companhia de Siena, recebendo um rugido amigável e duas finas colunas de fumo em troca. Sabia perfeitamente que Gareth se sentia mais atraído por Lenora, apesar de este negar veementemente. As suas atitudes desastradas e a maneira como seguida a jovem Dragão com o olhar desmentiam-no. Já Lenora... _

_De uma maneira ou de outra, tanto Cavaleiro como Dragão não se podiam queixar da viajem de reconhecimento que lhes tinha sido atribuída (qual o Cavaleiro e Dragão que não desejam partir imediatamente em missão mal se vejam formados?) e muito menos dos companheiros: Cáspian, Siena, Balin e Gwydion eram dos aprendizes, agora ex-aprendizes, com que melhor se davam. A partida, seria eufórica para os seis...

* * *

_

A vila... As primeiras casas... Mais uns passos e... estaria lá... O gelo desapareceria... Beberia algo quente que... lhe pudesse aquecer o corpo... Iria a Vroengard... Aí... aí aqueceria o frio interior... que o consumia agora... como uma chama gelada... quase impossível de apagar... Quase? Impossível...? Que... importava?

Ouviu os gritos de alguns homens que saíam da Taberna, aproveitando o dia de folga. Sentiu-se cair... Deixou de pensar, sentir, querer... e tudo ficou escuro, escuro... Escuro e negro, como a noite, como se sentia, como era agora o seu ser... Sim, teria um Dragão escuro e negro, como era ele agora. Galbatorix. Escuro e negro.

* * *

**N/A:** A Ilha de Vroengard é o lar dos Antigos Cavaleiros.

**N/A2:** Infelizmente não tenho muito tempo (exames) por isso não vou poder responder às reviews, mas agradeço aos k mandaram, valeu, hein? Bjs;P


	4. O Conselho de Dorú Areaba

Loucura, _por Elyon Somniare_

**Capítulo IV – O Conselho de Dorú Areaba**

Uma cama. Macia, quente. Agradável. Reconfortante. Soavam vozes ao seu redor. Não conseguia perceber o que diziam, não conseguia... Um esforço, um pouco mais de esforço e...

- Mortos, todos eles – murmurava uma voz de cana rachada. – Teremos de esperar que ele acorde para saber o que aconteceu.

- Nós sabemos o que aconteceu – resmungou outra voz, esta um pouco estridente. – Deixaram-se matar por Urgals. Eram tão promissores...

A dor atingiu-o. Recordou. Gareth... e os outros... jazendo, para sempre adormecidos, naquele túmulo de neve... Rodeados por Urgals... Vingados... Para quê?

- Com certeza que isso tem uma qualquer explicação – retorquiu a voz de cana rachada. – Um Cavaleiro nunca se deixa apanhar despreveni...

- Um Cavaleiro não passa de um humano ou elfo – interrompeu uma terceira voz. Firme, sábia, segura... – Tem também os seus momentos de fraqueza. Não é perfeito. E nos últimos tempos tem vindo a cometer o erro de julgar sê-lo.

Como? Como ousava ele dizer aquilo? Um Cavaleiro é o topo, é tudo aquilo que qualquer um desejava ser, é o supremo dos supremos... e ele... Ele não seria mais um... a não ser... um novo Dragão... o merecido novo dragão... Negro.

- Francamente, Oromis – repreendeu a voz estridente. – Não me parece boa altura para...

Abriu os olhos. Precisava de saber onde estava. Não era, com certeza, a aldeola de que lembrara. Não era. E aqueles que agora o observavam não eram, também, a gente rude de uma aldeia.

- Galbatorix – suspirou a voz de cana rachada. O ex-aprendiz reconheceu as três pessoas que ali se encontravam. Cassandra, da voz rachada, segunda na hierarquia dos Cavaleiros. Julian, da voz estridente, Cavaleiro curandeiro. Oromis, da voz firme e segura, Ancião do Conselho.

- On... onde estou?

- No que chamaria a Casa de Tratamento de Dorú Areaba, Vroengard – respondeu prontamente Julian. – Quando nem tu nem os teus companheiros regressaram do reconhecimento, mandamos uma equipa de busca. Os aldeões de uma aldeia próxima da Floresta onde se deu a tragédia avisaram-nos que te encontravas ali, inconsciente há já vários dias. Depois disso, encontramos os corpos. Lamento.

- Terás de ser levado a Conselho – continuou Oromis. – Perguntas-te com certeza qual o propósito de Cassandra e eu nos encontrarmos aqui? Este é um caso lamentável de falha dos Cavaleiros. É mais importante do que parece, uma vez que isto pode ser o começo de uma queda por...

- Oromis – interrompeu Cassandra. – Não sejas demasiado negro e pessimista.

- Perdoa-me, Cassandra, mas não há outra maneira de dizer isto. Mesmo Vrael teme que os Cavaleiros tenham começado a confiar demais nas suas capacidades. O que aconteceu, meu rapaz – continuou, dirigindo-se novamente a Galbatorix -, é que julgamos que tu e os teus companheiros foram negligentes e demasiado confiantes. Precisamos de ouvir a tua versão. Tememos que seja o começo de um desastre e é preciso corrigir eventuais erros.

Galbatorix não respondeu, os olhos desfocados, fixos em um qualquer ponto no tecto. Que estava o Ancião a dizer? Negligência? Demasiada confiança? Uma queda? Se estivesse em condições rir-se-ia daquela corrente de tretas e baboseiras. Como poderia alguma vez um Cavaleiro ser negligente ou demasiado confiante? Como poderiam sequer temer uma eventual queda? Ter-se-iam esquecido da perfeição dos Cavaleiros? Dos cuidadosos treinos para que fossem os melhores entre os melhores? Dos seus feitos extraordinários e heróicos? Queda dos Cavaleiros... ideia mais bizarra. Oromis voltara a falar. Não escutara o princípio do retorno do seu discurso.

-... e assim que Julian nos disser que estás em condições serás chamado ao Conselho.

Ao Conselho? Sim. Era óbvio que sim. Precisava de apresentar o pedido sobre o seu novo dragão.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cavaleiro Galbatorix. – A voz de Vrael soou pelas enormes paredes ovais do Conselho. Ao vê-lo, ali, de pé e imponente, a mão aparentemente descansado sobre o tampo de madeira da mesa de Chefe do conselho e com Eridor, o seu imponente dragão prateado, por trás de si, era obvia a razão porque chegara a líder dos Cavaleiros. Galbatorix, que se entretivera a observar o tecto aberto do Conselho, não conseguiu impedir que os olhos se dirigissem ao encontro dos do líder. – Foste chamado a Conselho – continuou Vrael – para relatares a tua viajem de reconhecimento e seres, em seguida, julgado pelos teus erros.

Um murmúrio de aprovação percorreu o Conselho. Um Cavaleiro que perdera o seu Dragão tão jovem era digno de piedade. Mas... que piedade, ou pena, aquele Cavaleiro poderia pedir para si? Firme e erecto, a figura magra de Galbatorix parecia repelir qualquer um desses sentimentos, como se ter tal coisa dirigida à sua pessoa lhe causasse náuseas.

- Sofremos um ataque de um bando de Urgals quando Cáspian se encontrava de guarda – explicou Galbatorix. A voz, desprovida de emoções soava fria e cortante. Alguns Anciãos não puderam deixar de suster a respiração. Poderia o rapaz ter...? Não, não era possível.

_- Não gosto disto_ – murmurou Eridor. – _Ele não está bem._

_- Concordo contigo, mas por agora não podemos fazer senão seguir a conduta _– retorquiu Vrael. – _Também julgas que ele está...?_

_- Tenho a certeza._

- O Cavaleiro Cáspian fazia a vigia _sozinho_? – Continuou Vrael. – E o seu Dragão? É contra as regras de segurança...

- Siena começou a vigia com ele – interrompeu Galbatorix. A sua falta de educação ao interromper o líder e um Ancião não deixou de chocar o Conselho. Dragões e Cavaleiros cada vez mais julgavam estar certos na sua desconfiança. – Suponho que deve ter adormecido entretanto. Senhor, Anciãos, Conselho. Não há necessidade disto. Todos sabemos o que passou. Gareth, Siena, Cáspian, Balin e Gwydion morreram todos. Trespassados pelos Urgals. Não é necessário que eu esteja a relatar o que aconteceu ao Concelho algo que ele já saiba. Anciãos, passo à fase seguinte. Não vim aqui para vos dizer o que já sabeis mas sim para pedir um novo Dragão.

O silêncio frio e chocante que se seguiu ao discurso de Galbatorix foi preenchido por uma série de murmúrios de pensamentos trocados, dando a ideia de que uma colmeia de abelhas em fúria se tinha ido juntar ao Conselho.

- _Era o que eu temia_ – suspirou Eridor. Vrael não respondeu. Partilhavam ambos da mesma opinião.

- Sou um Cavaleiro – continuou Galbatorix, como se na sua loucura não se apercebesse do precipício em cuja berma se encontrava. – O melhor dos da minha geração. Uma promessa de grande estirpe. O meu Dragão... Gareth... – hesitou, antes de continuar no mesmo tom firme, frio e de quem não aceita recusas de qualquer parte – morreu. Como Cavaleiro que sou, necessito de outro Dragão. _Exijo_ que me seja concebido um novo Dragão.

A fúria e o choque deu lugar ao horror. O que era já uma desconfiança para a maioria do Conselho tornou-se numa evidência. Uma verdade terrível e intragável. Impossível de escapar.

- Louco! – exclamou um Ancião.

- Demente! – berrou um outro.

- Anciãos, Anciãos – gritou Oromis. – Acalmem-se, por favor.

- _Um pedido difícil _– comentou Glaedr.

- _Um pedido razoável – _respondeu o Elfo.

- Um novo Dragão... um novo Dragão... é loucura... loucura... – murmurava Cassandra. – Como pode... como...?

- _Sempre foi o teu preferido – _comentou Miremel, a Dragão que era sua companheira. – _Uma desilusão._

_- Não esperava isto dele._

_- Ninguém esperava._

- O grau da sua demência foi finalmente revelado e agora vemo-lo tal como ele é – murmurou Vrael.

- _Assim é_ – respondeu Eridor. – _Temo o que seguirá._

_- Seguir-se-á o óbvio – _resmungou Vrael. – Cavaleiro Galbatorix – continuou assim que o silêncio voltou a instalar-se. – O teu... "pedido" é recusado pelo Conselho. Tal atrocidade não deveria ser sequer mencionada.

Desta vez, foram murmúrios de aprovação que percorreram o Conselho de Anciãos. Apesar de tudo, alguns Dragões mantinham o ar apreensivo. Não lhes parecia que tal impetuosidade se acalmasse com meia dúzia de palavras.

- Julian acompanhar-te-á à Casa de Tratamento e por ti será responsável – concluiu Vrael. – O Conselho está encerrado.

- _Mas não este assunto_ – completou sombriamente Eridor. Na sua fúria e desespero, Galbatorix pensava o mesmo. As suas esperanças não seriam tão levianamente negadas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Enfim, o quarto capítulo e pelo que se percebe, o começo da vingança de Galbatorix. Acho que a esta altura, o pouco de bom que restava nele já se foi (buáááá, coitadinho do Gareth, nunca imaginei vir a gostar tanto dele, porque que tive de o matar?). Suponho que no próximo ele já irá colocar o seu plano maquiavélico em acção gargalhada malvada e maquiavélica. Bjs

**Nuno:** eh! Sempre vieste lê-a. Eheh, eu ainda vou ser melhor que o Paolini na sua própria historiaP (Brincadeira, cm se tal fosse poxivel... melhor k ele ou k a Rowling só em sonhos mt mt raros). Bjs

**Ireth:** Óptimo, cm já devo ter dito, tenho sp medo de não exprexar bem os sentimentos das personagens, deve ser pk eu não consigo exprexar mt bem os meus próprios sentimentos 8-). Bjs (PS: eu não tenho ido ver as tuas actualizações, sorry, uma falta de tempo a corrigir)

**Lua Azul:** Bem, a tua review não tá aki, mas cm ta no meu mail vai dar ao mm. Demorei, eu sei, mas já ca esta e é o k interexa, certo? Óptimo k so te falta 1 exame (e tens este tempo td pa estudar pa eleP). Boa sorte. Bjs


	5. A Decadência dos Cavaleiros

Loucura, _por Elyon Somniare_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V – A Decadência dos Cavaleiros**

**

* * *

**

Três dias e duas noites se haviam passado desde que o Conselho de Dorú Areaba havia negado o pedido. Atrocidade? Era uma atrocidade manter o equilíbrio daquilo que devia ser como era? Não estava nos moldes da Natureza que um Cavaleiro fosse acompanhado por um Dragão? Atrocidade? Não seria a Mãe-Natureza manca se tal não acontecesse? Mas... Contudo... haviam dito que era uma atrocidade. Negaram. Declinaram o pedido. Com aquele argumento falso e desprovido de quaisquer bases. Uma atrocidade... Uma atrocidade…

Não havia luar. Era uma noite sem lua, apenas as estrelas cintilavam, quais pontinhos no céu. Lembravam-lhe... lembravam-lhe os olhos brilhantes de Gareth quando Lenora se encontrava por perto. Gareth ficava sempre tão feliz quando esta lhe dirigia um olhar!... Porque teria aquilo de acontecer? Porquê a Gareth? Ele não merecia, ele... Ele precisara dos Cavaleiros. Eles _haviam_ precisado dos Cavaleiros. Mas nenhum deles aparecera para os ajudar. Haviam nos deixado a perecer às mãos bastardas dos Urgals... Eles... Os Cavaleiros... tinham nos deixado tombar. Porquê? Não quiseram saber, não apareceram quando necessários, não os socorreram. Ignoraram. Eles... eles... os Cavaleiros foram...

- Culpados – murmurou Galbatorix, sem se levantar do leito onde passara os últimos dias. Como demorara tanto tempo a perceber disso? Eram falsos, cobardes. Diziam-se os melhores, os heróis de Alagaësia, os protectores dos fracos... – Mas não nos protegeram... quando precisamos... não estavam lá... A culpa da morte de Gareth... dos Dragões e... dos outros... É toda deles. A culpa é toda dos Cavaleiros. MALDITOS SEJAM!

- Gal! – exclamou Julian, aparecendo a correr vindo de um quarto ao fundo. Numa situação normal, Galbatorix rir-se-ia da camisa de noite até aos pés que o Cavaleiro curandeiro trajava. – Que se passa? Volta a deitar-te e acalma-te.

- Não... nunca me voltes a chamar isso, seu bastardo, filho de uma pega.

Julian embranqueceu.

- Seja o que for que te está a passar pela mente, Galbatorix, não te dá o direito de me faltares ao resp...

- És um deles, velhaco, és um DELES. Também tu não fizeste nada, também tu...

- Se não te acalmares imediatamente terei de chamar alguém!

- _Chama já!_ – A voz de Saber, a Dragão de Julian ecoou na sua mente. – _Não sabemos o que um louco pode fazer nestas condições._

- _Ele não está bem. Não está em si. Sou curandeiro, é minha missão tratar dele até ordens em contrario._

_- Nisso tens razão_ – Julian ouviu o que poderia ser considerado uma espécie de suspiro mental. – _Temos de tomar muito cuidado._

_- Amanhã falarei com Vrael_ – prometeu Julian. – _Não me parece que Galbatorix tenha qualquer hipótese de voltar a raciocinar com calma._

_- Uma sábia decisão._

Sem quebrar a ligação, Saber calou-se. Julian levou uns minutos a habituar-se ao súbito silêncio, que, apesar de vínculo, se fazia sentir. Era sempre assim no final de cada conversa. Perguntava-se se os outros Cavaleiros teriam a mesma sensação... O olhar fixo que Galbatorix interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

- Era ela, não era? Estavas a falar com Saber? A tua Dragão? A sorte que tens... Poderes falar com o teu Dragão. Saber que ele está vivo e à tua espera do outro lado desta parede imunda.

- A parede está muito limpa, Galbatorix, os criados estiveram a fazer a limpeza ontem.

- Não brinques! – rosnou Galbatorix. – És igual a todos eles. Apareces aqui, a sorrir, tal como eles... como se nada se tivesse passado, como se... Eu sei o que todos vocês pensam. Que sou um louco, um insano. No fim, veremos quem é o mais lúcido.

Julian sentiu um arrepio pela espinha acima. Enquanto via o jovem rapaz a acomodar-se para, finalmente, descansar e dormir, não podia deixar de estar apreensivo.

- _Algo me diz que o estamos a subestimar._

_- Que pode ele fazer? – respondeu_ Saber. – _Tu mesmo disseste que o rapaz não estava bem._

_- É estranha a genialidade que podemos encontrar nos mais insanos. A linha que separa estas duas coisas é ténue._

_- Se assim é, espero que não seja esse o caso de Galbatorix_ – retorquiu Saber. – _E agora se fosses tu dormir?_

_- Estou preocupado._

_- Ainda há pouco disseste que não valia a pena preocupares-te agora com isso._

_- Eu sei, mas depois do que ele disse… Temo que seja mais perigoso do que pensávamos…_

_- Que pode fazer Galbatorix esta noite? Descansa. Amanhã vai ser um dia difícil._

Julian bocejou.

- _Tens razão. _

_- Tenho sempre_ – retorquiu a Dragão, meio a sério, meio a brincar.

* * *

Vrael parecia extremamente cansado. Mais do que parecer, _estava_ extremamente cansado. 

- Já estou velho para isto, Julian.

- Vrael, não digas essas coi…

- Sabes bem que são verdade – interrompeu Vrael, fazendo-o calar com um gesto da mão. – Somos amigos já há muitos anos, sejamos sinceros. Sou uma sombra do que fui. Os meus tempos de glória já vão longe.

- Continuas a ser o melhor e maior de todos nós.

- É essa a minha principal preocupação – suspirou o Ancião. Eridor, a seu lado, soltou uma nuvem de fumo das narinas. – Mas Eridor chama-me a atenção com toda a razão! Não é com lamúrias que se resolvem os problemas de uma Nação. Dizes, Julian, que Galbatorix enlouqueceu? Receio que o Conselho concorde contigo.

- Eu e Saber julgamos que a situação está pior do que o Conselho julga – respondeu Julian. – Galbatorix culpa todos os Cavaleiros pelo que aconteceu. E…

-… receias que ele possa tentar alguma acção desesperada? – completou Vrael.

- Sim. Saber concorda comigo.

Vrael manteve-se calado durante uns momentos. Quando falou, pareceu a Julian que tinha envelhecido anos e anos num só momento. E que esses anos pouco lhe pesavam.

- Vai descansado, Julian. Cuidarei para que Galbatorix não tenha uma atitude "suicida".

- _Que achas disto? _– perguntou a Eridor assim que o curandeiro abandonou o compartimento. – _Permaneceste calado todo o tempo._

_- Não me parece que o rapaz tenha uma atitude desesperada._

_- E…?_

_- E é mais provável que tenha uma iniciativa mortalmente astuta._

_- Também pensei nisso. Nunca pensei ver chegar o dia em que me preocuparia por partilharmos da mesma opinião._

_- Cassandra e Miremel estão à porta._

Com uma batida suave, Cassandra entrou na sala sem esperar pela resposta, sendo seguida por Miremel.

- Vi Julian sair. Calculei que não interromperia nada se entrasse agora.

- Nunca interrompes nada, minha cara Cassandra. Muito menos tu, Miremel.

- Cortesia tua – retorquiu a Cavaleira, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de madeira de Vrael e Eridor. – Estão aqui os relatórios que pediste. Lamento ter de ser eu a dar as más notícias, mas alguém tem de o fazer. Os ataques de Urgals têm vindo a aumentar de forma alarmante. Não era suposto haver Urgals naquela floresta onde os rapazes acamparam. E não foram os únicos. Julian e Saber não se queixam, mas os relatórios que me chegaram da Casa de Tratamento são péssimos. A cada dia que passa, mais Cavaleiros, por vezes Dragões, aparecem feridos ou mesmo mortos. É como se andassem a arriscar as vidas com esse mesmo propósito. E como se não bastasse, os Dragões Selvagens têm vindo a ficar cada vez mais reticentes em entregar alguns dos seus Ovos.

- Pelo teu tom, há mais alguma coisa…

- Espectros.

- _Estão também a aumentar _– completou Miremel. – _Algo se passa com os feiticeiros._

- _Ou a sede de poder está a aumentar… –_ começou Eridor.

- Ou é a sede de vingança – completou Vrael. – Teremos de enviar um grupo para resolver os problemas com os Urgals. Talvez devêssemos experimentar falar com eles? Antes de passarmos à acção?

- Duvido que aqueles animais entendam uma única palavra.

- _Se não experimentarmos, não tiraremos essa dúvida –_ retorquiu Eridor. Miremel pareceu indecisa em transmitir essa opinião a Cassandra.

- Convoca o Conselho – ordenou Vrael. - Votaremos isso.

- _Sem discussão, apenas voto_ – acrescentou Eridor. – _Se começarmos a discutir a questão, nunca mais chegaremos a uma decisão._

- Trataremos também da questão dos Espectros nessa altura – conclui Vrael.

- Sugiro a criação de uma Brigada Especial para esse caso – aventurou-se Cassandra.

- É uma ideia a discutir amanhã – respondeu Vrael tacticamente. – Agora se as senhoras me permitem – disse, levantando-se e fazendo uma pequena vénia de cortesia a Cassandra e Miremel. – Eu e Eridor precisamos de ir dar uma vista de olhos aos avanços dos novos Aprendizes.

* * *

**N/A:** Ora aqui está ele, o capítulo V… Reparei que na narrativa do Brom pouco se fala da situação social que envolve a história de Galbatorix, sendo a dita narrativa muito centrada no próprio Galzinho (acho que se ele visse como o estou a chamar não ia haver Eragon que me salvasse…). Ora, como uma história individual não se faz sem uma história social, resolvi escrever este capítulo de forma a transmitir o que eu julgo ser a situação histórica do momento, ou seja, um "Império" em decadência, vergado em problemas e de valores que estão, de certa forma, a desaparecer. Obviamente, não posso garantir que seja de facto assim, quem sabe a coisa todo é o Paolini, que inventou este mundo, mas isto é uma fanfic, logo, posso inventar o que me der na gana, certo?:P 

Sem tempo para as reviews, ficam para a próxima-.-'


	6. Traição

Loucura, _por Elyon Somniare_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo VI – Traição_

* * *

_ **

- Estou contente contigo, Gal – afirmou Julian com um sorriso de satisfação. – Pareces estar a aceitar muito melhor a situação.

Galbatorix sorriu. Um sorriso estranho, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

- Não valia a pena.

- Exactamente, exactamente – apressou-se a concordar o curandeiro. – Agora, se me permites, a Saber avisou-me de uma Cavaleira que recomeçou a sangrar daquela ferida de mau aspecto que ela trazia nas costas. Sinceramente, isto está de loucos! Em que é que vocês estão todos a pensar?

Galbatorix esperou que Julian se encontrasse fora do seu campo de visão para se virar para o Cavaleiro recostado na cama a seu lado.

- Tinhas razão – murmurou o Cavaleiro. – Ele não tem respeito pela tua perda.

- Está constantemente a falar da Saber desde que o Gareth… – sussurrou Galbatorix. – Desde que ele… que ele…

- Não penses nisso.

- Não consigo deixar de pensar. O Conselho culpa-me pelo que aconteceu. É verdade – reforçou ao ver o ar escandalizado do outro. – Chamaram-me de atroz, de demente e de louco.

A expressão de incredulidade do Cavaleiro deu lugar a uma de pena. Galbatorix rejubilava interiormente. Sabia o que tinha de fazer. Congeminara aquele plano dias e dias seguidos. Passara noites a afinar-lhe os pormenores. Seria tudo executado com o máximo da perfeição...

Exteriormente, mantinha a expressão de resignação misturada com tristeza que tantos enganara… Julian e Saber já haviam caído na ratoeira. Julgavam-no curado, já não punham mais em causa a sua inocência. Este Cavaleiro, Reiz, e Meltrox, o seu Dragão, seriam a próxima fase do seu plano. Eram influenciáveis e compassivos. Tão fáceis de enganar e manipular…

Subitamente, algo no discurso de Reiz sobre o quanto o Conselho se enganara ultimamente, chamou a atenção de Galbatorix.

-… e os Urgals mataram-no, claro, que seria de esperar?

- Mataram-no? A quem?

- Estavas nas nuvens – acusou Reiz sem aprofundar muito o assunto. Julgava que Galbatorix se distraíra por estar a pensar em Gareth e não queria abrir ainda mais ferida. – O Conselho mandou um enviado aos Urgals para tentarem resolver os conflitos por meio da palavra. Hoje de manhã soube que o grupo de busca encontrou a cabeça dele na entrada de uma aldeia aqui perto.

- Mas isso quer dizer que…

- Que aqueles animais não compreendem uma palavra do que se lhes diz, claro.

- Não, o que ia dizer é que eles estiveram _aqui_! Na Ilha de Vroengard!

- Pelos Dragões! É verdade! – exclamou Reiz. – Ao que o Conselho desceu… Em que pensas tu, Galbatorix? Estás tão calado…

- É preciso fazer alguma coisa. É preciso que alguém faça alguma coisa.

- Sim, mas o quê? O Conselho…

- O Conselho pode ser deposto.

- São os Anciãos!

- Estão velhos e decadentes. Tentaram confraternizar com bestas. Mostram-se incapazes de tomar uma atitude em relação aos Espectros…

- Isso é verdade, mantêm essa situação em discussão permanente sem encontrar qualquer tipo de solução enquanto o problema se arrasta e aumenta a olhos vistos.

-… E já não demonstram o respeito que deveriam ter pelos irmãos e irmãs perdidos em missão… – completou Galbatorix, tomando o cuidado de adoptar um tom triste e nostálgico.

- Mais uma vez, tens razão – suspirou Reiz. – Mas que poderemos fazer? São os Anciãos…

Galbatorix escondeu um sorriso. Sabia, _sentia_, que já tinha o que queria.

- É preciso que alguém tome uma iniciativa…

- Sim, sim, mas quem? Quem é que se atreveria a tal?

- Nós.

- Nós? Mas…

- A missão de um Cavaleiro é proteger o Mundo que o rodeia. É proteger os mais fracos e necessitados. É este o alto valor de um Cavaleiro de gema. Os Urgals atacam cada vez mais aldeias e vilas, por vezes até cidades! Que faz o Conselho? Envia arautos para uma morte desonrosa. Os Espectros espalham cada vez mais terror entre a população de Alagaësia. Que fazem os Anciãos? Discutem a questão enquanto bebem o seu chazinho de ervas!

- Sim, sim. Vejo a verdade nas tuas palavras.

- Mas não estás convencido – acusou Galbatorix, fingindo-se desolado. – Quando comecei o meu treino como Cavaleiro sonhava em ajudar em tornar este Mundo melhor e mais seguro. Um Mundo de oportunidades! Onde as crianças pudessem brincar sem que as mães se afligissem e os homens pudessem trabalhar sem temer chegar a casa e ver esta em chamas… As minhas ilusões caíram por terra quando me apercebi do quão viciado estava o sistema dos Cavaleiros dos Dragões… Eu não quero viver num Mundo viciado! Num Mundo cinzento, ou mesmo preto!, onde domina o terror, o medo, a angústia e a injustiça…

- Também não o quero, Galbatorix. Mas não sei se tenho coragem.

- És dos mais bravos companheiros que já encontrei, Reiz. Como não tens coragem?

- _Concordo com ele_ – opinou Meltrox, manifestando-se pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa começara. – _Nós, e todos os outros povos, merecemos um Mundo assim._

_- Mas porquê nós?_

_- Porque não nós? Alguém tem de o fazer._

- Meltrox concorda contigo – informou Reiz.

- É sensato. Alguém tem de o fazer, Reiz. Se não formos nós e agora, quem e quando?

- Sim, tens razão. Dá-me arrepios só de pensar no que vamos fazer, mas os Anciãos já não são o que eram. Suspeito de que o poder lhes tenha subido à cabeça.

- Infelizmente tenho também essa desconfiança – concordou Galbatorix. – E isso desola-me de uma maneira impensável. Quando sais daqui? Amanhã? Julgo que em breve também irei receber alta. Nessa altura voltaremos a falar.

* * *

Cavaleiro e Dragão jaziam, lado a lado, nas traseiras de uma Casa de Ovos de Dragão. Reiz tremia, ainda sem acreditar no que acabara de fazer. As memórias assaltavam-no, como se o que o se passara há poucos minutos tivesse ocorrido há anos atrás!

* * *

_- Senhora! Senhora!_

_- Reiz? Acalma-te, Cavaleiro. Que euforia é essa?_

_- Rebelião, Senhora! Eles vão… eles vão…_

_- Que dizes? Como assim rebelião? Como é que os Anciãos ainda não sabem disso?_

_- Siga-me. Siga-me rápido.

* * *

_

O sangue escorria da ferida da garganta. Como fora mortal, aquele único golpe! Mortal e traiçoeiro, bem o sabia… E ele que para aquilo contribuíra! Que fizera? Que palavras foram aquelas que Galbatorix entoara que o tornaram naquela miséria? Naquele trapo esfarrapado?

* * *

_Cassandra parou, estarrecida._

_- Senhora?_

_- Um vazio… Um vazio como se… Miremel…

* * *

_

Também ele sentira o vazio, pouco tempo depois de Cassandra. Um vazio terrivelmente profundo, doloroso. Uma dor que não conseguiria alguma vez explicar ou descrever. Nunca pensara que fosse assim, mas, a bem ver, nunca pensara mesmo em como seria. Era um pensamento que queria evitar. Teria sido essa a dor que Galbatorix sentira ao perder Gareth? Teria sido isso que o enlouquecera? Nessa altura ainda não sabia a causa dessa dor… Fora traído. Miseravelmente traído. Merecia-o, sabia que sim. Mas… Meldrox… Inconcebível… Como fora possível que tal sucedesse?

* * *

_O punhal desceu veloz, enterrando-se fundo na curva do pescoço. Reiz não pode deixar de admirar a audácia e precisão de Galbatorix. Apanhara Cassandra pelas costas, traiçoeiramente._

_- Pouco falta para terminar o nosso trabalho – anunciou.

* * *

_

Agora sabia. Meldroxfora assassinado, assim como o fora Miremel.

- Como conseguiste?

- Como consegui o quê? – retorquiu Galbatorix.

_- _Assassinar dois Dragões.

- Meldrox matou Miremel. Não saiu propriamente ileso da luta, que julgas? Que o teu Dragão era invencível? És um presunçoso igual aos outros, Reiz. Meldrox tornou-se um alvo fácil de abater.

- O vazio…

- Uma sensação dominante, não era?

- Mata-me… Por favor, mata-me.

- É o que pretendo.

* * *

- Jamais me perdoarei… Eu deveria saber! Era responsável por ele! 

- Acalma-te, Julian – suspirou Vrael. – E sê mais sucinto. Eridor e eu ainda estamos a tentar descobrir o que se passou por essas tuas palavras desordenadas.

- Galbatorix não estava tão recomposto como julgávamos… Ele está louco, Vrael! Mas ao mesmo tempo…

- Lúcido?

- Exactamente. Estranhamente lúcido. Convenceu o Cavaleiro Reiz e o Dragão Meldrox a juntarem-se a ele…

- _O rapaz sempre teve um grande poder de argumentação_ – comentou Eridor.

- E, juntos, atraíram Cassandra e Miremel para uma emboscada. Mataram-nas! A duas Anciãs! Assassinaram-nas a sangue-frio!

- Concentra-te no teu relatório, Julian – interveio Vrael.

- Sim, desculpa, mas é uma atrocidade tão… tão… Bem, no final, ou talvez já o tivesse planeado desde o início, Galbatorix virou-se contra o seu próprio companheiro e assassinou-o!

- E Meldrox?

- Já o tinha morto antes. Apanhamo-lo quando ainda tinha o sangue de Reiz nas mãos. Literalmente. A responsabilidade é minha, toda minha…

- A responsabilidade é de todos nós – interrompeu Vrael. – Negligenciamos o nosso cuidado. Subestimamos o rapaz.

-_ E agora arcamos com as consequências –_ acrescentou Eridor. -_ Onde está o rapaz?_

_-_ Onde está Galbatorix?

- Fugiu. Conseguiu fugir.

Eridor emitiu o que seria uma espécie de gemido.

- _Isto não é bom. Não gosto nada disto…

* * *

_

**N/A:** O Eragon vai finalmente estrear!!! Yey!D. Mal posso esperar por Quinta-feira. Ora bem, e para festejar o lançamento do filme (que eu me vou fartar de criticar e comparar com o livro, mas enfim Que raio está o Galbatorix a fazer naquele filme!? Ele é uma personagem omnipresente, meterem-no em carne e osso estraga o efeito mistério!!!! Será que era muito caro contratar um actor que não aparecesse no filme?) capítulo duplo!!! Ou seja, dois capítulos logo de uma vez!


End file.
